storyboothfandomcom-20200215-history
I Started Smoking Cigarettes
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WKfHt7xktig Cameron was super excited to turn 18. After all, that was the age where there could be no doubt that he was an adult, no longer a kid. He could vote. He could serve in the armed forces, and he could do all sorts of things that, when he was younger, only the grown-ups could do, and a lot of it didn't real interest him. But, four months after his 18th Birthday, a week before he graduated from high school, he felt the urge to do something nice for himself, to buy himself a late birthday present and something that was like a congratulations for moving onto the next chapter of his life as an adult now! And what was that gift he bought himself, to symbolize his freedom and his new life as a grown-up? A pack of cigarettes. Of course, Cameron knew how bad smoking was for him, knew about the awful consequences - addiction, wasted money, sickness, cancer - but, he was a curious and rebellious teenager, testing his freedom, he decided he would try smoking just once, for the experience. He promised himself that he wouldn't make a habit of it, wouldn't become a smoker. So, he snuck out of his house one night while his family was sleeping, and walked to the nearest gas station that sold cigarettes. He was really nervous about buying them, afraid he would look and sound stupid, and, he did have to show his ID to the clerk - but, finally, he had done it. He had bought his first pack of cigarettes. He couldn't wait to try one - got outside, took on out, lit it up and pulled some smoke into his mouth. It tasted totally bitter and harsh and just plain nasty. Finally, he decided to try to inhale - he pulled the smoke deep into his lungs - and suddenly, his lungs felt like they were collapsing. He was coughing, couldn't stop, and felt like he couldn't breathe. He literally thought he was about to pass out and die. He threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out! But, for some reason, he kept the pack of cigarettes with him. And, a few weeks later, he tried smoking again and this time he didn't cough, his lungs didn't hurt as much, and there he was, a little bit excited about it - smoking. He started smoking and before he knew it, had become a smoker. And not a vape user, a vaper, , not vaping or jeweling either, straight up packs of cigs. Cameron thought it would just be a casual habit of his, that he might smoke a cigarette only every once in awhile, but he was wrong. He kept buying packs of cigarettes, smoking them all, quickly, and buying more for the next full year! He made numerous attempts to quit smoking, but he just couldn't - he was feeling unhealthy, addicted, and was starting to run low on money - all because of a few bad choices. The reality is that he simply could not stop smoking. He was desperate to quit smoking but it was so incredibly difficult. Cameron has found that nicotine is one of the hardest addictions to break, and, the best way to do it is to never get started in the first place. He learned anti smoking opinions from first hand experience with smoking; tobacco, cancer, addiction, nicotine, first hand smoke, second hand smoke, vaporizer, the high cost of cigarettes. Peer pressure can be a very healthy thing, take it directly from this story. Smoking is expensive in so many ways. He started smoking, and now he feels like he is in a prison that he created. By Cameron Category:Stories Category:Serious Category:Article stubs